Alone Together
by LittleMissFandom
Summary: Sequel to 'Perfectly Imperfect' Kat's in London. Will she stay or will she come home to her loving friends? And do those friends even care anymore? Fair warning, I do have Supernatural characters in here, but you don't have to watch the show to understand, given that they're not major characters and the storyline of Supernatural does not apply here. Isaac/oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the sequel you were promised. I'm enjoying using these oxymorons. You can thank Unicornchopsticks for helping me with the name. Please go read her story "Until I hear you sing again" as there will be trivia later. There a little bit of background you need to know before you read this. Okay so Kat and the Whittemores have been in London all summer. The story picks up in early September. There's also something going on with a certain ginger. If you can figure it out, tell me. I'm keeping you in the dark about what's happen with the pack for now…but they'll make an appearance next chapter. In the epilogue I was too lazy to write, the pack got letters and souvenirs. I also cut out a very painful conversation and am moving it to a later chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and catch the many references I throw in.**

**All of my reviewers, I'm being lazy, thank you for all you've one. I love you all! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Unicornchopsticks. She gave me the title and pushed me to write. I love you girl!**

* * *

"I swear to God if you make that joke again I will rip out your throat with my feet while I eat your waffles." Jackson threatened as Kat slid into the room on her socks with a wicked smile on her face.

"You left your phone in my room." She told him, flopping down in her chair.

"So?"

"You got a call from a certain blue-haired fairy creature last night at 3 AM."

"What?!" he choked on his fork.

"She'll be here in around eleven minutes."

"Could you get any more annoying?"

"American. Werewolf. In. London." She shouted before scampering upstairs.

Jackson raced after her tackling her onto the stairs. Kat snarled at him and snapped at his arm. The sound of the door made them both retract their claws and their eyes return to their natural colors.

A girl stood in the doorway. She was holding a camera and a bag was slung over her shoulder. The shutter on the camera clicked and both werewolves rolled down the stairs. Kat ran upstairs and slammed her door. She took a deep breath and flopped face down on her bed. Her phone vibrated on her bedside table. She excitedly picked up, hoping it was someone from Beacon Hills trying to contact her.

Her hopes were crushed like a grape when it was only Jackson telling her not to go downstairs. Covering her face with a pillow, Kat screamed in sadness, pain, and anger. She gave them her new phone number so that they _could_ contact her and tell her how they were doing.

Suddenly her phone was in her hand and dialing. She was scared to pull it away from her ear to look at the name.

"Who is this?" a harsh voice on the other end snapped.

"Who crapped in you cornflakes?" Kat teased.

"Kat?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." She replied, joy in her voice.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Checking in on my pack."

"You're not part of my pack anymore."

"Oh."

"Look, I need to get back to taking care of my only remaining pack member since the rest ditched me."

"What happened?"

"That's not your concern."

"I'm concerned, so yeah, it is."

"If you wanted to stay so much, you would've."

"I hate it here! I'd much rather be there."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Then he hung up on her.

Kat dropped her phone and a wave of emotion hit her, knocking the wind from her chest. Tears danced down her cheeks but she stayed silent. Jackson walked in without knocking.

"Do you like it here?" he asked

"Yeah." Kat lied.

"Liar."

"And?"

"If you hate it here so much, why don't you just leave? It's not like you belong here anyways."

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know. It's not like anyone wants you."

Kat stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking out of the room. She walked down the staircase and out of the door. Jackson ran after her, but she growled whenever he came close to her. She walked for a long time with no destination.

* * *

Hours later, she saw a park. She was suddenly sitting on a swing crying silently. Her hair was drenched and plastered to her face. It took her a while to figure out that it was raining very hard. A man in a bowtie walked over and took off his jacket to lay it on the wet swing. He was holding an umbrella.

"Excuse me miss. Are you alright?" he asked with a pleasant British accent.

"Not quite." Kat replied.

"Ooh! You're French! Nevermind that, what's wrong?" he shook his head violently as if to shake the random ideas away.

"I'm just very very far away from home. I don't even know where I am." She laughed humorlessly.

"You aren't even wearing a coat! What were you thinking?!" he clucked, moving his umbrella over her head.

"I got in an argument and left."

"I see. Are you okay now?"

"I'm much better."

"You look cold."

"I am."

"My friend lives around here. He probably wouldn't mind letting in and giving you a cuppa."

"He won't kill me, right?"

"Probably not."

"Oh what the hell? Sure."

The man grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to a kind of busy street. He knocked on the door to a flat. A short man in a jumper opened it and invited them in. They followed him up the stairs and into a slightly cluttered room.

"Sherlock! We have guests!" he shouted to a man in a robe that was lying on the couch.

"Who?" he rolled over and walked over the table.

The angry looking one, John, scolded Sherlock and ran to get tea for everyone. Kat stayed and drank her tea while getting interrogated by Sherlock. Half an hour later, she was on her way back to her house. She wasn't far from home after all; she'd been going in circles.

On her way, she bumped into someone. He dropped something metal, but had it back in his possession before Kat could see it. She apologized and he shook his head, apologizing himself with a grab bag of several accents. He offered to walk her home.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She told him.

"Be careful then, love." Was his response before he left, disappearing into the crowd quickly.

Kat walked into the door to be greeted by Jackson pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Tears dripped onto her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around her brother. She didn't miss him slipping something into her pocket before letting go.

"You scared the hell outta me!" he screeched.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Go to your room for a little while." He ordered her.

Upon arriving in her room, Kat pulled out the envelope that was in her pocket. Opening it, a tear escaped her eye. She sat on her bed and stared at the slip of paper in her hands. A note was with it.

_Kat,_

_ Looks like we finally agree on something. I hate it here as much as you do. Enjoy Beacon Hills and know that I'll be there soon or enough. _

_ Love,_

_ Jackson_

She stared at the plane ticket for a moment before pulling out bag to pack for her trip.

* * *

**A/N: I tried very hard on this one. Thanks for reading my doves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I need some constructive criticism. Please give me some. Pleeeaaassseeeee? I've also discovered Dirty Dancing.**

**Unicornchopsticks: SUPERWHOLOCK.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Unicornchopsticks again.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Kat trudged off the plane. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it behind her. As she thought about how she'd get anywhere, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Where are you?" Ava's voice demanded.

"London. Where are you?"

"On my way to get you."

"Why?"

"I can feel your essence. What are you doing back?"

"I hate it there. I don't wanna go back."

"Okay. That pack is pissed though."

"I know."

"C'mon, I'll take you to them." Ava was behind Kat by then.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ava took Kat to the parking lot of the veterinary office. She flew away right after that, mumbling something about pickles and peanut butter. After thinking about what Ava had said, Kat walked into the office.

Noises from the exam room drew her to the doorway. Inside, Derek and Scott were holding Isaac down while Dr. Deaton talked to him. Kat crept into the room. Something Deaton had said was making Isaac panic. She got to the side of the metal tub and was still unnoticed.

Isaac's hand clamped down of her arm causing his claws to dig into it. As he snapped out of his stupor, his nails dragged across her arm. He sat up and Kat sat back, trying to disappear.

"What?!" Scott exclaimed into the silence.

"Sorry Deaton, I got blood on the floor." She said sheepishly.

"It's alright." He replied, handing her a towel.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked malice in his voice.

"Hi Derek. I missed you too." She sassed.

He growled at her with flashed eyes. She growled back, eyes flashed as well. She turned to help Isaac wrap up in towels. Derek smiled slightly at her behavior and internally danced for he ships them like FedEx. Isaac shed the towels once he'd dried off.

"As much as I'm enjoying your shirtlessness, you should probably put on a shirt." Kat laughed halfheartedly.

"You're not- You can't-You aren't her." He stuttered in response.

"It's me. I'm here."

"No, you can't. "

"Look at me. I know it hurts. Hell, it hurts me too. Your chest, right? Right where your heart is? It's heartbreak, but you don't have to be heartbroken anymore. I'm here to fix you." She told him.

"It hurts too much."

"Whatever pain you're feeling isn't real," she looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand, digging a nail into his palm. "This is real! I'm real!"

"Kat?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me."

Expecting him to get angry with her and hate her, like Derek, she looked down at the floor. Instead, Isaac picked her up and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, a large smile spread across her face. Suddenly, Scott joined the hug. They broke apart and Kat was pulled into a hug by Stile, who she hadn't noticed was in the room.

Her phone rang and she answered it, leaving the room. The boy got to business on what to do about the alphas and Kat exclaimed into her phone, "No I will not buy you tuna fish and pudding! Make Dean do it! He's half of the operation!"

She walked back into the room and sat on the floor in front of Isaac. They continued their conversation, Kat putting in her own two-bits. They eventually left. All of the boys insisted on walking Kat to the Chansons, who were staying in Beacon Hills for now. When they got to the door, Kat hugged each of them.

When she hugged Isaac, he rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes met and their heads tilted in sync. Scott cleared his throat loudly and Derek glared menacingly at him. Kat blushed and ran inside. Before the door closed, she ran back out and kissed his cheek before retreating back into the house.

"Happy Birthday!" someone shouted.

"Wait, today's her birthday?" all three said.

"Yeah, now c'mon!" Isy, the youngest, pulled them inside.

The house was decorated. There weren't many people inside, but it was nice. Kat was sneaking upstairs. When Ava noticed her leaving, she shouted for her to come downstairs. Kat walked back down sat on the floor. Derek pointed to her and shoved Isaac towards her. He held out a hand to her.

"Can I dance with you?" he asked.

"I guess." She replied grabbing his hand.

He pulled her up effortlessly and they walked to the cleared out living room. The song "Time of my Life" started playing and Kat grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I love Dirty Dancing." She said quietly.

"Seriously?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's the only chick flick I could get Dean to watch."

They moved in sync, spinning and moving to the beat. Isaac lifted Kat a great deal of times, turning in circles before setting her back on the floor. In the end, they did the lifty thing from _Dirty Dancing_.

Everyone at the small party clapped for the couple and Derek wolf whistled throughout the entire thing. Kat blushed redder that her hair and got jars of peanut butter and pickles. She flopped on the couch and began dipping the pickles in peanut butter and humming along to the song that was playing.

"Derek and Scott are leaving." Isaac said in her ear.

"Are they?" Kat tilted her head backwards.

"Yeah."

"Erika and Boyd, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can read minds…duh."

"I'm staying though."

"No more Scott to cockblock?"

"Exactly."

Isaac rolled over the back of the couch and landed by Kat. She raised an eyebrow and turned her body to face him. He took the two jars from her lap and put them on the table.

The front door slammed and both teens rolled off the couch from instinct and covered their heads on the floor. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the couple curled up like armadillos on the carpet. Someone sighed and smacked the person that had come in.

"Dammit Sammy! You know that she reacts to sudden noises!" Dean shouted.

"Sorry Kat." A moose-like man said sheepishly.

"You're forgiven." She grumbled, uncurling.

"Kit Kat?" a shorter man that resembled Kat greatly said.

"Hey Gabe." She replied catching the candy bar he threw her way.

"Isaac…you can get up, it's just my brother-in-law and his boyfriend." She said, poking him.

"Anyone else coming?" Isaac asked warily.

"Cassandra might drop in, but knowing her, it'll be unpredictable." Gabe said.

Both shaken up werewolves sat back on the couch and continued their random conversation.

"So…what did Scott interrupt out there?" Kat asked, a devilish smile gracing her features.

"Nothing new." Isaac replied, leaning forward.

"Keep it PG-13!" The moose screeched loudly.

Kat flipped him the bird without moving her face or head. There were several cat calls and shouts of 'I ship it!' before they even moved at all. Every so slowly, their hands brushed against each other and their fingers intertwined.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Kat asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired." Isaac joked, falling forwards, landing on Kat's leg.

"I'll just let you sleep then."

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me a story?"

"Once upon a time there was a little teen wolf that fell asleep at his ginger lady's house and woke up underwater in Cuba. The end." Kat smiled evilly and got up to get some soda.

Isaac caught her wrist and pulled her back on the couch, putting them in an awkward position. He sat up and faced the fiery girl that was wiggling her toes at him. He pulled her up too and kissed the tip of her nose. She pouted at him and pulled him to her level by the back of his neck. She gave him a chaste kiss before letting go and sitting back against the couch.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My welcome home gift to myself."

"Are you ready for my welcome home gift to you?"

"That sounded vaguely sexual, but sure."

Isaac chuckled before closing the gap between them. Their lips moved in sync and the chatter of the party quieted until everyone was staring at the couple in awe. They eventually separated with wide grins across their faces.

"Please get married." A short girl with light brown hair said from the kitchen.

"Hi Cassandra." Kat greeted her.

"Hey." Cassandra waved from her spot and ate some chocolate.

Kat yawned and tried to cover it up. Isaac told her to get some sleep, as the next few days would be kind of crazy. He followed her to make sure she actually went to bed. She flopped on her bed and climbed under the blankets, her eyes drooping already. Isaac kissed her forehead and left her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I worked hard on this. I do, in fact, want a few reviews for my effort. Thank you my babies.**

**Until Next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been working on other things. I really do need so constructive criticism though.**

**Enjoy…**

Kat woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. She got dressed and went downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the table eating. Ava handed Kat a heavy book bag and a few papers with a ring of keys on top.

"You're on the Cross Country and lacrosse teams." She'd said before pushing her out the door.

Kat rode the motorcycle that had appeared as if by magic in the yard to school without difficulty and went to her locker to put her stuff away. Then she went to find the coach. He gave her the vest top that everyone was to wear and she headed to the girls' locker room.

When she was ready to go, she returned to the boys' locker room and stood in the doorway. A touch on her shoulder made her jump out of her skin. She turned her head to see Isaac. He had a wide grin on his face and Kat playfully punched him in the stomach. He sighed at her and walked inside.

"Mr. Lahey…happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach Finstock said in a loud fashion.

"Sorry coach…" Isaac replied quietly.

"And Ms. Jarvis, could you please join the rest of us as you are part of the lacrosse team?" he asked, turning to the ginger in the doorway.

"Sure, coach." She walked in and leaned against some lockers.

He went on and on about how cross country isn't optional for lacrosse players and that he didn't need them all turning into fat asses in the off season. Then he told them to get outside.

Kat followed everyone outside where they lined up. Isaac had crouched down to tie his shoes when one of the runners, and his twin who looked very bored, came over to her, a creepy smile on his face. He greeted her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and trying to whisper in her ear.

"Piss off!" she exclaimed ducking out from under his arm and moving away from him.

The whistle blew and Kat took off, leaving most of the runners in the dust. She ran around a bend and slowed down a bit. She brushed stray strands of hair out of her face and listen to the footsteps of other runners. She heard someone falling down a hill and sprinted towards the source.

"Hey Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" The creepier of the two twins she'd met earlier asked his brother.

"I dunno. Lets count." Ethan replied.

"206. Now you don't have to count." Kat said, walking down the hill, "But, if you insist…I'll count." She smiled madly before Scott appeared, breaking Ethan's jaw with his fist.

"That's one." They said in unison.

Ethan reset his jaw bone and growled. The other one flashed his eyes and growled as well. Scott and Isaac did the same. Kat growled, but kept her eyes from flashing. A scream shattered the showdown.

Everyone ran to the aid of the young lady that had screamed and saw the corpse she was panicking about. A boy had, had his head smashed in and was garroted by a dog leash. Kat's hand found Isaac's and their fingers interlocked and the police came. Everyone was shooed away.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles replied.

"No, they knew." Isaac seemed very persistent.

Kat, while being pulled along by Isaac, sighed and was on the edge of running to keep up. She listened to him argue with Stiles and Scott. Finally she squeaked when she tripped over a rock. Isaac caught her and laughed at the high pitched sound.

"Shut up." She playfully glared at him and let go of his hand.

"Don't go!" he called to her.

"Don't let me!" she called back without looking at him.

He grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed and let him take her back to the boys. They finished the conversation and Isaac, now angry, stormed away, Kat still draped over his shoulder.

He broke out into a run. They eventually arrived at the entrance to the locker room. Isaac pulled Kat off his shoulder and decided to be cheeky.

"I think I was just about this angry when you kissed me the first time." He teased.

"I suppose you were." Kat replied.

"It was a real stress reliever."

"And?"

"I'm under a lot of stress right now."

"Hm. I see the problem."

She raised both eyebrows at him before leaning forward to kiss him. Their faces molded together and their mouths moved in sync. Isaac's hands rested on the small of Kat's back and Kat's arms were wrapped tightly around Isaac's neck. Kat's shoulders were pressed against the wall beside the door to the locker room.

"Lahey, keep your hands off Ms. Jarvis and to yourself, or I'll put you the school rape list." Coach Finstock's voice made them separate and jump away from one another, causing Kat to smack her head on the wall.

Both teenagers scuttled off to their respective locker rooms with burning faces. Kat got changed quickly and ran away to her first class, Chemistry. She ended up getting there late, on account of being directionally challenged.

"Miss Jarvis…I can't say I'm happy your back." Mr. Harris said as she hurried into the room.

"Sorry for existing sir." She replied, walking towards the seat in the back.

"No. You can sit by Aiden." He pointed to the creepy twin that has finally gotten a name.

Kat sighed and trudged towards the leering boy. She sat in her chair and moved her hair to create a curtain between them. The class crawled by, filled with Aiden trying to whisper in Kat's ear and touching her leg. When the bell rang she practically flew from her chair.

"Ms. Jarvis, stay." Mr. Harris said before she reached the door.

Expecting a lecture, Kat clenched her fists, preparing for a slight shift. The teacher removed his glasses and looked at the teen. A pregnant pause followed a short staring contest.

"I noticed that your partner was touching you in a way that could make you uncomfortable and whispering things I most likely don't want to know. If it makes you too uncomfortable, I can take care of it." Mr. Harris told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Harris." Kat smiled at him.

"No problem. Now get to class."

Kat walked out of the room and checked her schedule, groaning when she saw French as her next class. As she was already fluent, she made the decision to skip and refresh her memory of the school. She wandered for a good half a period before ending up near the chemistry room.

She saw Ethan being beaten by Aiden then slid across the floor to Isaac. What the hell? When people started flowing out of the classroom, someone pulled her behind the wall. A hand covered her mouth and she bit it on instinct. Aiden growled in pain before gripping her jaw as well.

"Let go of me!" she whisper shouted once she got his hands off of her face.

"You should be in class." He smirked, moving closer to the redhead.

"So should you." Kat replied.

"Stay quiet before you screw us both over."

"No."

Mr. Harris started walking over and Aiden darted away. Kat remained standing against the wall. He stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Lunch time detention." Then he walked away, leaving Kat to stumble down the halls past the chemistry room, locking eyes with Ethan, then walking to her locker. She sat on the floor for a while, thinking about how she was going to deal with Aiden.

She decided to ask Ava for advice when she got home. She also decided to visit Derek after school. She stayed in deep thought until the bell rang. She stood and walked straight into Aiden.

"Hello there, kitten." The pet name sounded so venomous coming from him.

"Please leave me be." She said politely, turning to open her locker.

"Nah. You can't ignore me forever. You'll fall for me eventually. They always do."

"No I won't. I have a brain." Kat retorted, shutting her locker.

Aiden gripped her by the arm and pushed her against the lockers. He hissed something about her being an idiot. Then Kat clenched both fists and winced, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Leave her alone." Ethan told him, tugging on his brother's arm.

"Fine. I'll get her though." Aiden grumbled.

"Okay, man, okay."

Kat unclenched her fists and watched the claws marks heal. She pushed off the lockers and walked to Isaac's locker. Both he and Scott were there, talking about something. Kat tapped on both their shoulders, causing them to turn to her. They said hello then continued their conversation.

Across the hall, Aiden pestered Lydia. All three listened in and watched as she rejected him then walked off. Aiden turned to them, smiling in a way that creeped them all out. He raised his eyebrows at Kat and walked away.

"Now they're getting to you." Isaac said to Scott, not noticing the ginger's uncomfortableness.

Kat walked with him to detention and they chatted the entire way. When they reached the room, his arm dropped off her shoulders at the glare from Mr. Harris. They sat at a table and waited for orders. Mr. Harris went through assigning jobs for each pair of students to do.

"You two restock the janitor closet. He said, gesturing to Isaac and Allison.

"And you, Ms. Jarvis, will be emptying all the trash cans in this wing of the school."

Kat nodded and left with a large rolling trash can. She worked for a little bit before a door slammed. She heard banging on it and ran towards the source.

She heard Allison shouting for Isaac to relax.

"Allison, you need to get away from him. He's unstable and _will _hurt you by accident. Isaac? Hey, listen to me, okay. Focus on my voice. It's going to be okay. I'm right here. You have to calm down though. Relax…you aren't where you think you are. Close your eyes and think about something that makes you happy." She talked through the door as she tried to pull a vending machine out of the way.

Scott showed up and helped get it out of the way. They heard growling and pulled him out. Scott held him down and got to shift back while Kat looked at the scratches on Allison's arm. She gripped the girl's arm and watched the black veins crawl up her own.

"What did you do?" Allison asked.

"Healed you. It's part of the abomination package." Kat replied, letting go.

Isaac was babbling about how sorry he was while Allison was confused. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Well…that's the difference between you and me. I help those in need based on what they've done and who they are. You put an arrow into anyone that isn't human based on what they are, not what they've done." Kat replied before sitting down on the floor against the wall next to Isaac.

"Are you okay?" she asked him after reaching out to touch his arm.

"I think so. I was just a little bit spooked." He assured her.

Everyone got very quiet, knowing what had happened. Kat's phone rang and she picked it up, muttering about the timing. She started talking harshly and then her voice got softer and she hung up.

"Ava just went into labor." Kat said quietly, "She wants me to be there."

"You should go." Isaac told her.

"But I want to see you guys piss off the twins." She pouted.

"You could help and then leave…" Allison suggested.

"Good idea." Kat smiled at her and tucked her phone away.

* * *

In no time, Kat was showing both Isaac and Allison how to hotwire a motorcycle. She did it quickly before standing up and revving it. A satisfied smirk crawled across her face at their surprised faces.

"How do you know how to do that?" Isaac asked.

"I may or may not have a sealed police record." Kat replied, tossing him the helmet.

He nodded and climbed on. Kat explained how to drive it and climbed on the back. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she held on tight. He figured out a comfortable speed and raced through the halls.

"Get off my bike!" Aiden yelled as they came to a stop.

"No problem." Isaac replied, taking off the helmet and flipping over Aiden.

"You can stay though." He told the ginger that was hopping off as well.

"In your dreams." Kat retorted, walking around the bike.

Aiden tried to catch her by the waist, but she maneuvered away from him. A threatening growl came from Isaac as people rushed out of the classrooms to see what was going on. Ms. Blake came out and looked majorly upset.

"You do realize this'll result in a suspension, right?" she fumed.

Kat smiled innocently at Aiden and waited until everyone was gone to leave school. She hugged Scott goodbye and kissed Isaac goodbye before darting off on her motorcycle. She ran into the hospital to see Scott's mom. She was directed in the direction of the delivery room.

"Kat!" Isy yelled when the redhead sprinted into the waiting area.

"Hey, I didn't miss anything, right?" Kat wheezed, looking around.

"No!" Isy giggled.

After a few hours of delivery, Dean walked out. They all returned home and settled in. Then an interesting conversation broke out.

"Kat…you can't stay. We need room for the babies…" Dean had said.

"Where am I supposed to go? You guys are all I have!" Kat exclaimed.

"Anywhere else! You have friends. Stay with them. You just can't stay here."

"I'm such an idiot…" Kat muttered to herself.

"And why is that?"

"I thought you guys actually cared enough to keep me around. I was so incredibly wrong." Kat yelled and walked out of the front door and into the pouring rain.

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." She stuttered to Derek when he opened the door.

"No. You can't stay here. I just got Isaac out." Derek replied, shutting the door in her face.

Kat stumbled away from the loft and walked for as long as she could before collapsing on a street corner. Mud was staining her clothes and she was carrying her boots and socks. Thunder clapped and an involuntary whimper escaped Kat's throat.

"Kat? What the hell are you doing out here in the rain all by yourself?!" a familiar male voice asked.

**A/N: Finally I got this one done. It took a while. Sorry. Review pleeaaasessees!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one took a bit. I'm also beta reading for a really amazing Sterek fic. I am open to beta read almost anything….so yeah. Enjoy….**

Danny headed downstairs to see Kat dressed her outfit complete with a gigantic jacket, and eating breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, they left for the school as they had a cross country meet. They were on the bus in no time, Danny next to Ethan and Kat beside Isaac.

"Stop thinking about it, man." Isaac told Boyd who was staring off into space across the aisle.

"What you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd replied, turning his head.

"We'll all stop thinking about it." Kat told them, leaning forward in her seat to see them both.

"I can't." Boyd said.

"Yeah well there's nothing you can do about it either." Isaac retorted.

"You sure about that?" Boyd challenged.

They both went quiet after that. Kat was playing on her phone and Isaac was watching. Boyd just went back to staring at nothing. Danny and Ethan chatted and Scott and Stiles discussed vocabulary words. Stiles kept pushing Scott to talk about the Darach and Scott kept glaring at him.

"That's it. I'm telling coach you're-" Stiles started to stand after Scott groaned for the millionth time.

"No. I'm alright." Scott reassured him.

"You don't look alright. Just lemme see it."

"I'm okay. Scott said once again after swatting his friend's hand away.

After more pestering, Scott finally lifted his shirt to show the spastic teen a set of deep scratched down his ribcage. Stiles looked scared for Scott and just stared at him. Scott insisted that they would take a bit longer to heal since they're from an alpha.

"Allison and Lydia are following us." Kat said without looking up from her phone.

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked her craning his next to look behind them.

"They're way too close." Kat chuckled, looking up at her boyfriend.

He chuckled with her and leaned closer to her face before a sharp, painful sound shattered their eardrums. Kat tried to make an obscene gesture at the coach, but Isaac caught her hand, stopping her. She glared at him slightly before closing the gap between them

"None of that!" Coach Finstock screeched after blowing his whistle at them again.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Kat asked.

"Play rock paper scissors!"

"We could do that using our tongues…" she told him.

"You're willing to put your tongue in his mouth?"

"No. I'm more than willing." She smirked at him sitting back in her seat.

Across the row and back a seat or two, a boy named Jared was feeling carsick. Finstock was yelling at him and Scott, who was leaning on his window. Scott insisted, once again, that he was perfectly fine.

"Well what about the two ticking time bombs and flying phoenix sitting near him?" Stiles asked in response to Scott telling him the Ethan wouldn't attack in front of that many people.

"No. They won't. Kat wouldn't let them. Not here at least." Scott replied squinting at them.

Stiles' phone beeped from a new text and opened it and showed it to Scott after reading it.

_You're damn right._

_-KJ_

Kat put her phone back into her pocket and concentrated on listening to Allison and Lydia's conversation. She pressed her ear against the window and closed her eyes.

"_Oh did you hear that from Aiden?" Allison asked teasingly._

"_Is that why you took me on this whole road trip thing? Well, if you paid any attention at all, you'd know that he's totally obsessed with Kat Jarvis." Lydia replied._

"_So there's nothing going on between you two?" _

"_I'm appalled by the insinuation." _

Kat chuckled and sat up straight, stretching her arms upward as she yawned. An arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into Isaac's side, pulling her feet up onto the seat. Just before her eyes began to close, he kissed her forehead.

"Stop doing that!" Finstock yelled again, "If I see it again, I'm separating you two myself and leaving you at a gas station, Jarvis!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." She replied. Isaac muttered about missing the meet and Boyd was on the edge of shifting.

"Boyd, calm down." Kat snapped sitting up and leaning across the aisle to smack his shoulder and snap him out of his daze. A growl escaped his throat and she flashed her eyes at him.

Scott was shuffling down the aisle by then. Isaac pulled Kat back into their seat and started a conversation with her. She laughed at his lame jokes and eventually held her stomach as she coughed violently. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, blood was pooled in her palm.

"You said that you weren't still hurt." Isaac told her.

"It's not that bad." She reassured him.

"Can I see?" He placed a hand on her wrist.

"If we pull over, yeah." She nodded.

"Why?" Worry seeped into his voice.

"I'm not taking my shirt off on the bus." She chuckled wiping her hand off on her jeans.

"Oh. I see." Isaac sat back in the seat awkwardly.

Kat drifted in and out of consciousness before eavesdropping on Finstock's conversation with Jared, the boy that is always carsick. She flinched each time the whistle was blown. After hearing Stiles get interrupted by the whistle for the gazillionth time, Kat stood up and walked over to coach Finstock.

"I'm having lady issues. We need to pull over or you'll be cleaning up more than just puke." She hissed.

Minutes later, Jared barfed and they all ran off the bus. Kat was walking to it against a wall when she was pulled into a janitor's closet.

"Wow. This is so romantic." She mused at the boy in front of her.

"Shut up. Show me what hurts." Isaac told her.

"Wow you really know how to charm the clothes off a girl." Kat teased, pulling off the gigantic jacket.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal a large bite that looked irritated. He started dabbing it absentmindedly and Kat eventually just removed the shirt completely. He placed a hand over it and took some pain before attempting to advert his eyes from her chest.

Suddenly the redhead looked up at Isaac. She stared into his eyes then grabbed him by the shirt. Their lips crashed together and Isaac's hands found their way to Kat's waist. Kat's arms wrapped around Isaac's neck and then the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So stuff has been sucky…but since you all don't care about my life, I did have help on this one. I'm so sorry for the lateness! And feel free to send me stuff you've written and I'll put 99.99999999999999999999999% of it in and give you credit and stuff. Okay I love all of you! Oh and I'd like to thank that Guest that reviewed on chapter two! Thanks My Precious! **

**Enjoy…**

"Kat? Wow…didn't think you had it in you." Danny laughed from his spot leaning on the door frame.

Both teenagers retreated deeper into the closet and Danny cackled as the door shut. Kat retrieved her tee shirt and pulled it over her head, blushing wildly. She glanced over at Isaac. He was leaning against a shelf with a devious smirk adorning his face. She tilted her head to the side.

"I think this is the first time your face has been redder than your hair." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"Make me." He challenged.

"If you insist…" the redhead trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

She grabbed his face with lightning speed and pressed her lips against his. Eventually she ended up sitting on a shelf with her back pressed against several bottles of cleaning solution.

"My my my…what do we have here?" a male voice mused from the doorway.

Kat growled at the smirking alpha and threw a bottle of ammonia at him. He cackled and Isaac glared loudly, helping Kat down from the shelf. They exited the closet together.

"Sorry…my brother doesn't like his merchandise used." Ethan taunted.

Kat took a deep breath and walked away from the group of people. She leaned against the side of the bus and calmed down. Once she was calm again, she walked back around to the gathering of students and stood beside Isaac.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit angry about being called merchandise." She hissed.

"You have every right to be."

"Damn right."

Both teens laughed and stopped when they saw Scott leaving the bathroom, obviously concerned for their friend. They got back on the bus an hour later and Kat almost immediately went to sleep. The bus's movement rocked her into unconsciousness.

"Wake up." She heard in her ear.

"Go away. I'm tired." She snapped.

"I would carry you but I think coach is considering leaving you at a gas station again." Isaac whispered.

Kat sat up and held her side as she stood up. Coach Finstock was going on and on about the crappy motel behind him and handing out keys. When Kat and Isaac reached him, he narrowed his eyes and called Boyd over to them.

"Boyd…you chaperone." He said hesitantly.

Boyd looked like he was thinking of many ways to brutally murder the coach, so Kat grabbed his wrist and walked inside with Isaac trailing behind her. They went to the room and sat down. Kat sat on the floor by the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her.

Boyd left to get food and water as soon as they arrived. The couple sat quietly in the empty motel room, flipping through channels. Kat announced that she was going to go pester Scott and Stiles before leaving.

A feeling of hate and loathing began to grow in her chest. She wasn't sure why, but she was beginning to feel numb and it was getting harder to keep breathing in and out. Her whole being grew tired of the thought of living. As if she didn't want to be living anymore. She sat against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

She heard yelling from down the hall. Her feet carried her towards the sound and heard a handsaw start up. More shouting followed but they blurred as Kat focused on the floor. Suddenly, all she could hear was herself. Shouting. It was deafening but no one else could hear it. She could hear her own pain. Her own sadness. Loneliness. Hatred. Anger.

She could hear every lie she ever told. She could feel the twist in her stomach when she told everyone she was okay. She could feel the bruises throbbing and the scars stretching. She could hear him yelling. She could feel his disappointment and anger. The red hot fury that ran through her veins.

She knew that nobody could see him raising his fist, preparing a blow. She knew that no one could hear her screams for help. She knew that her neighbors didn't care. She knew that no one could understand that this feeling that was spreading through her chest was all too familiar. She knew that no one could see how much she wanted to go.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Stiles asked, gripping her by the arms. He was shouting, desperately trying to pull her from her mind.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of it.

"You've been standing there for ten minutes without moving. Are you okay?" Stiles ducked to meet her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Kat nodded slowly and smiled.

"Okay…whatever." Stiles patted her shoulder and walked off with Lydia.

Kat walked back to her room and found that it was empty. She opened the window and leaned out of it. The cool air brushed against her face and her hair fluttered. She slipped out and sat on the window still, dangling her feet off into the empty space below. It was tall enough to be fatal, but not enough so to kill. The curtains flapped loudly as the wind picked up.

The werewolf's hands gripped the edge of the roof. She pulled herself off the window and onto the roof. Her façade crumbled and a look of pain and anger and sadness replaced her calm expression. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, drying from the harsh wind. A strangled sob escaped her throat, but she was otherwise silent as she fell to pieces.

"Kat?" someone questioned.

"Kat you need to come down right now." She inched closer to the edge.

"I don't want to. I want….I want….I want to go home." She whispered.

"I'll take you home. It's alright, you need to get down though." Kat dangled her feet off of the rooftop.

"No. It's gone. Everything's gone." She traced shapes on the roof beneath her.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the side and carried, kicking and screaming, down to her window and into the motel. Ethan handed the wailing girl off to Stiles and walked back to the room he was sharing with Danny. Stiles calmed down the girl and then set off to help Lydia find Scott.

Kat stared into space for an undetermined amount of time before someone wrapped an arm around her back and led her away. She stopped being self aware once they started walking. A dull ringing pumped through her ears as she stumbled along their path. Her glazed over eyes fluttered shut when she was placed in a squishy seat that had a warm, solid surface on it.

"Kat…wake up. C'mon don't make me talk to myself!" a voice whispered.

"What do you need?" the tired werewolf snapped.

"I'm lonely." Isaac whined.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Kat sat up and blinked the bleariness away from her vision.

"Play tonsil hockey."

Kat rolled her eyes and yawned. She saw the 'Welcome the Beacon Hills' sign coming up. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriends cheek.

"We can do that stuff when we get back. So wait for like fifteen minutes." She murmured.

"I don't wanna wait!"

"Keep it down, will ya?!"

They remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the bus ride. When they got off the bus, Danny winked at his sister and tossed her the house key they shared. He said something about not needing it. Kat drove Isaac to the house and they went inside.

They made it to the couch and things were getting interesting when the doorbell rang loudly. Kat huffed and got off the couch. Allison stood outside the door. Kat sighed and let her in.

"Was I interrupting something?" the hunter asked.

"Yes." Kat said as Isaac said, "No."

The couple had a stare off for a moment. Allison coughed awkwardly and both werewolves looked to her. She fidgeted for a moment before looking directly at Kat.

"I think you were out of it when we figured out what was happening. I just wanted to tell you that it was wolfsbane that was making you freak out." She said quietly.

"It couldn't have been. I don't react that way to wolfsbane." Kat insisted.

"Well it was."

"I wasn't freaking out. I was in a state of oblivion. There's a difference."

"Whatever."

"You're nervous. Why?"

"Your hands…." Kat glanced at her hands to see her nails grown and digging into her leg.

Isaac stood up and led Allison away from Kat out the door. He thanked her and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?! I had questions!" Kat exclaimed.

"You were scaring her." Isaac told her,

"I had it under control! You are not to make decisions for me or say that I can't control myself!"

"I was nervous too! You scare me!" Isaac shouted.

Kat was at loss for words. She just looked down at the floor and back up. Isaac was leaning against the door frame.

"Why didn't say something? I could've stopped doing whatever I'm doing to scare you." Kat was almost whispering.

"I wouldn't want you to stop being yourself." His voice was harsh.

Kat bit down on the inside of her cheek and refrained from shouting.

"If you hate me so much, why are you still dating me?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why are you still dating me?"

"Because I-" Isaac cut her off.

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. We're over."

"Good." Kat spat at him.

**A/N: Why won't someone buy and wed me for like 5 camels?**


End file.
